2018-03-13
Summary Darren Lynn Bousman is reacting to Rooms's conversation with . A returns to Slack. establishes communication with JP using Instagram, her Slack account gets deactivated, more get deactivated. Morgan Rooms deactivates himself. posts a code and A is deleted, accounts are restored. Slack Transcripts c AM This is all a distraction. c AM Instead of a straight line, you now bounce right and left. c AM Never truly reaching anywhere. a AM Dealing with out of game, and personal relationships should be kept to private conversations. ha ha ha a AM watch it all burn a AM I AM BACK c AM this is all nonsense 111error AM Guys I appreciate the concern, but I was not helmeted. 111error AM Just tired and let my filter drop 111error AM C is right; Let’s not get distracted c AM A is dead account. Another attempt at someone trying to steer the conversation. c AM We can not delete it. We have tried. ---- chelsea AM So uh. DLB just called me? mumumusings AM how pissed was he chelsea AM I mean, he’s not not mad. ---- 111error AM Now maybe you will begin to understand creepsociety AM @111error this is fucked. 111error AM @creepsociety This is the tip of the iceberg. ---- julierei AM I just got a call from Morgan. julierei AM I'll post on the forum. Not any information per se. Paraphrasing here. He just wanted me to know that though we haven't agreed on our views, that he still admires my strength. He appreciated me using it to stand up for him today. ---- 111error AM There is no narrative, everything I am doing I BELIEVE in, and that’s the fucking problem. I need to step away for the afternoon. ---- wanda102 PM Well I _am_ up to something so :joy: chelsea PM Uuuuhhh @wanda102 whatchya up to? wanda102 PM Ah you know. This and that. wanda102 PM JP needed a way to communicate where he couldn’t be nuked but the Up High. So I made us an Instagram. wanda102 PM Ooh I got a call chelsea PM :joy: how mad is he? wanda102 PM Robot gal. “Stop communicating with him at once. Stop ALL communications.” ---- wanda102 PM In the meantime I just got another call wanda102 PM “This is your last warning. Stop all communication.” wanda102 PM Oh they told me to delete the account chelsea PM Guys did Cristen get kicked out of slack? What the fuck? daela PM wait what kevin PM Her account says deactivated. mumumusings PM I'm kinda worried about this c PM you all should be kevin PM Did you ban Cristen, C? c PM I did not. ---- blondie PM Uh... we may have more account deletions... c PM everyone, this is not coming for MY controls, and if I am correct, only myself, and @thegilded can ban, outside of A which is an account we can not delete thegilded PM I can confirm what @c says thegilded PM Only people with enhanced rights are me, C, and A who apparently has a magic fucking account because we can't seem to undo its shit thegilded PM A is hyper compromised. There's something happening with that account c PM We are deleting A now daela PM The member list just went down to 369 c PM @thegilded, DM please chelsea PM Guys Megan jus got banned chelsea PM 366 365 daela PM 361 daela PM 360... NotHenryGale PM Hey !magic8ball is this the end of us? slackbot PM Very doubtful UnseenPresence PM The countdown has momentarily stopped a PM III it's over, actually before you even began, sad, more so pathetic. But the illusion of control usually is. 111error PM Ohhhhh FUCK YOU. I’m coming. WE are coming. a PM My door is unlocked, and we are waiting. 111error PM This fucking horseshit stops now. 111error PM But hey, go ahead and delete me, make me a martyr and stop me from talking a PM I don't need to delete you, no one listens to you. 111error PM Fuck you. No more words, or threats, and no more empty promises. Here's a singular statement of fact: I AM COMING *WE ALL ARE* 111error PM FUCK YOU, I will deactivate my own account now, and not give you the fucking joy. UnseenPresence PM and there he went blondie PM He’s gone? :sob: Lawrence HRDSP Meyers PM poof sfire8 PM So @a was saying that Morgan being in control was all an illusion... a PM Yes! In his head. He had the illusion people cared. a PM He had the illusion he controlled ANYTHING. a PM You all believe you have power blondie PM A message from Morgan and the Resistance: FUCK YOU |||XaX-805X1 kevin PM Did that come direct from Morgan? thegilded PM It certainly must have been A is gone NotHenryGale PM oh shit you're right, no more A kevin PM So are the previously deactivated accounts thegilded PM A is super gone Like... not regular gone thegilded PM Deleted, hardcore gone thegilded PM I gotta be honest, I don't know what the fuck Morgan just did because you shouldn't be able to delete an owner like that kipsie PM @blondie’s an admin blondie PM Buh-bye A you cunt pocket Cerril PM @a is just a deactivated account now. U5YFYUSC8 isn’t getting back in. chelsea PM Is Blondie’s admin title already gone? That was quick. ---- blondie PM finalmessage.mp3 (Morgan: "This is a band-aid. There's a wound that is infested and it's bleeding. We don't have much time. I'll be back soon.")